naruto xxx
by thebest888
Summary: this is a stroy of how naruko and naruto live but they dont live in peace sasuke always tries to touch naruko but he fail and gets punish by itachi's dick, harem, sex, yaoi and a lot more
1. Chapter 1

It all began when Sasuke knock on Naruko door as Naruko opened it Sasuke had cum all over his body and his eyes were red like he had finished taking alcahol Naruko wanted to ask him what he was doing here but she couldn't because her mouth were brush by Sasuke lips, she push him away but he still got in and push Naruko to the chouch and tried to touch her but he was stop because of the tight headlock that Naruko gave him that was mistake number one, he brought his head closer to Naruko's hole and lick it a little which broke the head lock she put on him "bammm the door bursted open, Naruto entered the room and he couldn't believe his eye's he saw Naruko almost lossing her verginity "rasengan" he used to hit Sasuke, he was knock out and brought back to the Uchiha compound "if i ever see Sasuke try that i'll kill him" Naruto said to fugaku. "You fail Sasuke and you must face your punishment" Itachi said ready to fuck Sasuke "no please it's Naru... Ahhhhh he shouted as Itachi's dick was incerted inside Sasuke's ass. Naruto and Naruko choose to go on a date but they were stop by the weasel anbu he fast was so he used it to kiddnapped Naruko but on thing the anbu didn't see was when Naruto sliped a hiraishi kunai into Naruko pouch, Naruto waited 5 minutes before he teleported, Itachi was getting ready for her but he was stopped a "puff" sound "Naruto" he said in a surprised way "don't act stupid Itachi i know what you want" Naruto said to Itachi ready to fight "now you know lets skip talking and lets start fighting ~Naruto vs Itachi~ The opening move was rasengan but it wasn't enough to take down somebody like itachi so he used anti-genjitsu protection against him, Itachi thought that it stops normal genjitsu but he didn't know it stops tsukoyomi even kotoamatatsuki. "forget it Itachi you can win" Naruto said holding a futon ransen shuriken, he threw it but before he threw it he used a smoke bomb to blind Itachi, within 6 seconds the rasengan hit Itachi but before it did futher damage he dispelled it ~end of fight~ "never touch Naruko again" Naruto said leaving Itachi to rot. Itachi open his eyes, he was in the Uchiha hospital he knew he was save but not for long, Sasuke entered the hospital "you failed you know your punishment" Sasuke said smiling. Meanwhile Naruto and Naruko were on a picnic with noting but diffrent types of ramen "lets take the misu frist" Naruko suggested, they enjoyed their ramen but not for long, a mission was requested by a man call Tazuna, the mission was to take him back to the wave, Tazuna was not a nice man so he could lie pretty good, here's what he did he could only aford a c rank mission, so he did it so the hokage will not know this was an a rank mission. "so we are taking this motherfucker back to the wave" Naruto said ~wave~ "Sakura wake up" Sasuke said think about having it "oh Sasuke what do you want" she said waking up, she saw Sasuke naked she knew what he wanted "remember i want you to be fast and i want it deep up to the extent your sac can enter my hole" Sakura said striping, she finish striping and she choose to suck that monster of Sasuke, she opened the zip the dick came out and hit her hard on her chin "get started but before you do i love you" Sasuke said with a love emotion on his face ~after sex~ "if you want me to give you what you need now you have to allow me touch Haku" Gato asked Zabuza smiling "no" Zabuza gave him an answer "their is another way, my thugs have found this girl named Sakura get her for me and you get the excact amount you want" Gato said with his dick going down after fuck ~wave~ "this is the place" Kakashi said, he was happy why he could finally get back to konoha and have it with Kurenai ~back in konoha~ "Naruto your back" Naruko said going to hug him but before she could he brought out a ring "is not a marraige ring is to show our relationship, and i got a golding tanto for me and you" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, tears came out of Naruko eyes "i love you Naruto" she said "i love you to, lets hug to express our relationship Naruto said hugging Naruko. "Sasuke i told you to kill Naruto but you fuck Sakura" Itachi said getting ready to punish Sasuke "i love her" Sasuke said to Itachi "i dont care" he said to Sasuke incerting his dick into Sasuke tight ass. "Kakashi you were awsome" Kurenai said wearing her kimono back on " i need to leave Asuma is coming back" Kakashi said ready to jump out of the window "Kakashi i love you, i hate Asuma his slow like a snail his fastest is slug speed" she said look up and when she look where Kakashi was he wasn't there again. Naruto and Naruko were hated by the Akimishi clan because they were faster than them in eating ramen but they respected them because of the sandaimie hokage "Naruto see a new ramen stand" Naruko said leading Naruto their "is still him but with a better ramen stand" Naruto said rushing before Naruko "we'll have one of everything Naruto said with a hungry face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Naruto didn't know what to do today so he did some community service, after he did that he didn't know what to do again so he waited for the next day to come ~next day~ Naruto woke up in the morning thinking about he will do but he stop when Naruko came inside the room "Naruto aren't you forgeting something" she as smiling "nope", as he said that he got a punch on his head "it's our 4 anniversary dobe" she said in an angry motion "oh, yeah i got a gift for you" Naruto said remembering yesterday "i made the tatsetiest ramen in the whole of the world, it called Naruko" He said servining her with the ramen on a tray " Naruto it's so tatsety" she said just right after inhaling the ramen "and were is my gift" Naruto said smiling "your gift is my body" she said striping. ~kage's office~ "There is a village near konoha i has been recenlly robed and now people are being kiddnapped" Hiruzen said, team 7 knew what the had to do immidiacly ~team 7's mission~ They were hopping on but the stopped because Sakura started hurling "damn she's pregnant" Sasuke thought "Sasuke is bad so bad" Naruto thought "she pregnant for either 3 of us" Kakashi thought, after all of that they continued their mission "here is what we do, Sasuke and Naruto" Kakashi said, why will he do that well Sasuke will use his sharingan to track them then Naruto will use his hiraishin to teleport their and he will summon them that was the plan, they tried it and it worked ~after summoning~ Kakashi was the leader of the team so he had to face the boss and the rest of the mission is for the the team. "Sasuke use your fireball to burn the gate" Naruto commanded Sasuke " Sakura get the people out of the cave" Naruto commanded her, the plan Naruto made work but about 1 person got injured "hey guys, i think our mission is done" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head ~back in konoha~ "did you succed" Itachi asked Sasuke "yes" Sasuke answered "you lair, Sakura is a spy for me" Itachi said standing up getting ready to fuck Sasuke "no, i'm tired of sex" Sasuke said, itachi eyes opened "Uchiha Madara was the first to say that and he was punish by his dick cut off" Itachi warned Sasuke, Sasuke didn't want to get his dick cut off so he had to agree. ~Naruko and Naruto's apartment~ They were in the training ground training in kenjitsu with the golding tanto's that Naruto got for them "Naruto i have a new jitsu" Naruko said "yeah show me" Naruto demanded "katon fire tiger" she showed Naruto "cool, but is it as cool as this, rasen shuriken" he showed her (it's not with futon). Kurenai and Sakura were in the hospital because they were pregnant. Sasuke and Kakashi came to the hospital to give them abortion pills, "Kakashi what are you doing here" Sasuke asked Kakashi "ahhh wait what are you doing here Sasuke" Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke, they kept on looked so hard until they understud what was going on "lets not mention this to Naruro" both of them said. Mean while Naruto and Naruko were having fun in the bed "Naruko i feel so good like a... am gonna release" Naruto said as he released "Naruto did you" "i think", her and Naruto got in to a big mess they tried every abortion pill in konoha but non could stop the sperm.


End file.
